How Far We've Come
by DarkColdSummer
Summary: After the Giant War/Band AU/In which the prophesied Seven are forming a band, Percy, Jason and Leo are deep idiots, Annabeth and Piper are done with the boys, Hazel and Frank are star-crossed lovers and what's new?/Rated T due to paranoia


_**How Far We've Come**_

* * *

"1, 2, 3, go!" Leo said, striking his drumsticks together in the air.

Then they all started to play.

 **Piper/Leo:** I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
 **Annabeth/Hazel:** But its feeling just like every other morning before,  
 **Frank/Leo:** Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
 **Annabeth/Piper:** The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour  
 **Jason/Hazel:** And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
 **Percy/Jason/Leo:** Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?  
 **Leo:** But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
 **Annabeth:** Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
 **Frank:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Hazel:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Percy:** Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
 **Piper:** Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
 **Jason:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **All:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Hazel:** I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
 **Jason:** Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
 **Frank:** Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
 **Leo:** I started running but there's no where to run to  
 **Piper:** I sat down on the street and took a look at myself  
 **Percy:** Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
 **Annabeth:** Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to  
 **Leo:** I believe the world is burning to the ground  
 **Annabeth:** Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out  
 **Frank:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Hazel:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Percy** : Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
 **Piper:** Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
 **Jason:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **All:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Frank:** It's gone gone, baby its all gone  
 **Hazel:** There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
 **Jason:** It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
 **Piper:** Now it's over for me, and it's over for you  
 **Leo:** Well its gone gone, baby its all gone  
 **Annabeth:** There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
 **Percy:** Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
 **All:** Now it's over for me, and it's over for you  
 **Leo:** But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
 **Annabeth:** Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
 **Frank:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Hazel:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Percy:** Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
 **Piper:** Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
 **Jason:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Percy:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Annabeth:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Jason:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Piper:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Frank:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Hazel:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Leo:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **All:** Let's see how far we've come

"Song number six done, whoop!" Leo cheered as their music came to a stop, throwing his drumsticks into the air in happiness.

Jason and Percy laughed and unplugged their electric guitars, while Hazel and Piper unplugged their electric keyboards, chuckling. Annabeth and Frank simply brought the straps of their acoustic and bass guitars over their heads respectively.

"Who knew we were all so musically inclined," Annabeth laughed. "So much so that we all coincidentally applied for the same mortal music school!"

"Yup!" Piper nodded in agreement, playing with the braids in her hair. "Then remember how shocked we were to step into the class separately, only to see each other?"

"Yes, that was hilarious," Jason added. "Then we banded together and Mr Smith was shocked by how well we played."

"Then the first performance we all did in front of the class using How Far We've Come? Come on, their faces were better than the Stolls after we all outpranked them together!" Frank chucked.

"Nah, our faces when the school invited someone to sponsor our band? That was even better!" Percy corrected, grinning wildly, fiddling with Riptide.

"And now that all seems like such a long ago..." Hazel sighed longingly.

They all sighed wistfully.

After the Giant War and after Leo came back from the dead, all of them had decided to establish careers to keep them surviving in the mortal world. Sure it was quite the hassle to enrol long-dead Hazel, suddenly-missing Frank and Piper, recorded-dead Jason, long-runaway Leo and suspected-terrorist Percy and his partner in crime Annabeth, but it was nothing a lot of Mist couldn't fix. Then they had all found themselves attending the same school, within the same class nonetheless.

From there, things had only escalated. As a group assignment, the seven of them had formed a band and written a song together. It was titled "How Far We've Come" based off their feelings during the Giant War. They performed it together on presentation day and boy the audience was shocked by how well they worked as a band together.

Barely a week after that, the school principal, their teacher and a talent scouter called them to the office. They had assumed the worst, like a monster attack, another Great Prophecy, etcetera. So, they definitely did not expect the offer to sponsor their band. Still in a daze, they had accepted it.

Together, they worked together writing an album and recording it. The boys sang "What Makes You Beautiful". The girls sang "Lights". Frank and Hazel had "Counting Stars", Piper and Annabeth had "Fight Song". Percy, Jason and Leo had "Welcome To My Life". Of course, all together, they had their debut song "How Far We've Come" that they had just finished recording.

"You know," Annabeth started. "Talking about the band, we still haven't come up with a name for it yet."

Leo gasped sarcastically. "How dare we forget such an important thing? Surely we should have remembered! I suggest we name it Super-Sized McSchizzle!"

The other demigods gave him extremely unimpressed looks.

"Or we could call it Broship!" Jason suggested, fistpumping Percy. Leo laughed too.

Frank and Hazel gave the three unimpressed looks while Piper and Annabeth cracked their knuckles.

"We'll have you know that there are-" Piper started, twirling Katropis between her fingers.

"-two extremely unimpressed girlfriends right here listening to you," Annabeth picked up where Piper left off in a warning tone, knife pointed at the boys threateningly.

The three held up their hands in mock surrender. "Geez, we should just call this band Scary Ladies," Percy joked.

Annabeth's Drakon Bone knife ended up missing the right side of his head by millimeters and Piper's Katropis the left side missing by a few millimeters too. Percy gulped and shut himself up.

The girls retrieved their weapons and exchanged satisfied grins. Then they went back to thinking.

"The Argo?" Frank suggested jokingly. "The Argo II?"

"We aren't ships, Frank," Hazel reminded him lightheartedly. "Maybe The Demigods?"

"Hazel, you're a genius!" Piper exclaimed. "That's a little too obvious though. Maybe something like... The Prophesied Seven?"

"How about we just stick to the classic The Seven?" Annabeth shortened. "The Prophesied Seven is a teensy bit long."

Everyone was in agreement with that idea and well, as Percy once said, "Annabeth is always right."

(Everyone agreed to Annabeth's name for the band, and they carried on with their plans for the band.)

* * *

It was the night of The Seven's first performance. Were they nervous? Well... Take a look for yourself...

Behind the stage, Percy was frantically pacing about.

"Bro," Jason nudged him. "Fight the Minotaur with no training, beat Greek God Ares with barely any, go to the Underworld and return alive, find and return both the Master Bolt and the Helm of Hades, all at twelve, almost thirteen. Sail the Sea of Monsters, survive Circe's spa, find the Golden Fleece, bring back a girl that had been turned into a tree, at the age of thirteen-turning-fourteen. Fight the Manticore, survive some time with some of the Hunters of Artemis, carry the weight of the sky, save Greek Goddess Artemis, survive the Labyrinth, find Daedalus, blow up a volcano, meet Calypso, find Pan, survive the Battle of the Labyrinth, tame a Hellhound, all age fourteen-turning fifteen. Fifteen-turning-sixteen, take a dip in the River Styx and survive. Sixteen, lead an army of forty against an entire army of the Titan's and win, decline immortality too. After that-"

"Yeah, I get it. I can do a load of stuff in the mythological world, propose to my dream girl (story for another day) but just can't muster the confidence to go up and perform with the rest of you. Urgh," Percy groaned.

"You'll be fine," Frank told him awkwardly, not being the best person to go to for comfort and advice.

"Listen to Beast Boy," Leo suggested.

"I take offence to that," Frank grumbled. Leo ignored him.

"Just find it in you. Better than to be put on the spot, right?" Leo continued as if he was never interrupted.

Percy smiled weakly. "Right... And if I can't play well enough and ruin it for everyone?"

"You'll be fine Percy," Annabeth told him. "You're great at the electric guitar, and the singing part... You only sing what you write, isn't it? Your song, your emotions, your way of singing. Besides, we've practiced the songs over and over. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, listen to your Wise Girl," Piper grinned. "Everything will be fine."

"About your song, Welcome To My Life, what was it about?" Hazel asked curiously.

"Huh. I think it was something about even being the son of Poseidon, I have my own weak moments," Percy answered thoughtfully.

(Frank fiddled with his fingers.)

"And being a son of Jupiter, I don't want to always be the leader," Jason added.

(Hazel and Piper looked away.)

"And expectations too high can hurt even the most talented demigods," Leo finished.

(Annabeth had the decency to look away and pretend to be embarrassed.)

* * *

The Seven started playing without an introduction.

 **Frank:** You're insecure  
 **Leo:** Don't know what for  
 **Percy:** You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
 **Jason:** Don't need make-up, to cover up  
 **All:** Being the way that you are is enough  
 **Leo:** Everyone else in the room can see it  
 **Frank:** Everyone else but you  
 **Leo:** Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
 **Jason:** The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
 **Frank:** But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
 **Percy:** You don't know, oh oh  
 **All:** You don't know you're beautiful  
 **Percy:** If only you saw what I can see  
 **Frank:** You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
 **Jason:** Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
 **Leo:** You don't know, oh oh  
 **All:** You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful  
 **Percy:** So come on, you got it wrong  
 **Leo:** To prove I'm right, I put it in a song  
 **Frank:** I don't know why, you're being shy  
 **Jason:** And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes  
 **Percy:** Everyone else in the room can see it  
 **Jason:** Everyone else but you  
 **Leo:** Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
 **Jason:** The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
 **Frank:** But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
 **Percy:** You don't know, oh oh  
 **All:** You don't know you're beautiful  
 **Percy:** If only you saw what I can see  
 **Frank:** You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
 **Jason:** Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
 **Leo:** You don't know, oh oh  
 **All:** You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful  
 **Leo:** Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
 **Jason:** The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
 **Frank:** But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
 **Percy:** You don't know, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful  
 **Leo:** Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
 **Jason:** The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
 **Frank:** But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
 **Percy:** You don't know, oh oh  
 **All:** You don't know you're beautiful  
 **Percy:** If only you saw what I can see  
 **Frank:** You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
 **Jason:** Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
 **Leo:** You don't know, oh oh  
 **All:** You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh  
 **Jason:** That's what makes you beautiful

The crowd was cheering and it was oh so sweet since three of the four aforementioned girlfriends were right there in the band and nearly missed a few keys on the key board or strings on the acoustic guitar, (Hazel when Frank called her insecure and staring at the ground; Piper grinning wildly to herself when Jason said he freaks out when she flips her hair and doesn't need to put on make up; Annabeth nearly spluttering in indignation as Percy said she doesn't know some things.) Apparently the girls weren't over it at all, even after listening to it multiple times.

(On an almost completely unrelated side note, watching from the crowd, Calypso was touched to the core and pretty much not offended by anything in the song since she knew everything said was true.)

The girls turn to take the spotlight.

 **Hazel:** I had a way then  
Losing it all on my own  
 **Piper:** I had a heart then  
But the queen has been overthrown  
 **Annabeth:** And I'm not sleeping now  
The dark is too hard to beat  
 **Hazel:** And I'm not keeping up  
 **All:** The strength I need to push me  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone  
'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone  
 **Annabeth:** Noises, I play within my head  
 **Piper:** Touch my own skin  
And hope that I'm still breathing  
 **Hazel:** And I think back to when  
My brother and my sister slept  
In an unlocked place  
 **All:** The only time I feel safe  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone  
'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
Dreaming when they're gone  
'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone  
 **Annabeth/Piper:** Home, home  
 **Hazel:** (Lights, lights, lights)  
 **Annabeth/Piper:** Home, home  
 **Hazel:** (Lights, lights, lights)

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Hey Ney York!" Frank started.

"So-o... Welcome to our first concert, along with this being our first debut," Jason announced.

"The first song by the boys was dedicated to our girls, What Makes You beautiful. After that was Lights by the girls, dedicated to us boys."

"Next song is Counting Stars~ Frank and Hazel, good luck!" Leo announced cheerfully.

 **Frank:** Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
 **Hazel:** But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
 **Frank:** We'll be counting stars  
 **Hazel:** Yeah we'll be counting stars  
 **Frank:** I see this life, like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
And in my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye' shall find  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
On just doing what we're told  
I-I-I-I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I-I-I-I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive  
 **Hazel:** Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
 **Frank:** Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars  
 **Hazel:** I feel the love and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is our four-letter word  
Make that money, watch it burn  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
On just doing what we're told  
I-I-I-I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly  
 **Frank:** Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
 **Hazel:** Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars  
 **Frank:** Take that money  
Watch it burn  
 **Hazel:** Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned  
 **Frank:** Take that money  
Watch it burn  
 **Hazel:** Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned  
 **Frank:** Take that money  
Watch it burn  
 **Hazel:** Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned  
 **Both:** Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned  
 **Frank:** Everything that kills me  
 **Hazel:** Makes feel alive...  
 **Frank:** Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
 **Hazel:** But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
 **Both:** We'll be counting stars  
 **Frank:** Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
 **Hazel:** But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
 **Both:** We'll be, we'll be counting stars  
 **Frank:** Take that money  
Watch it burn  
 **Hazel:** Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned  
 **Frank:** Take that money  
Watch it burn  
 **Hazel:** Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned  
 **Frank:** Take that money  
Watch it burn  
 **Hazel:** Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned  
 **Both:** Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I've learned

Everyone in the audience cheered loudly. (It was clear even to them that Frank and Hazel were an item and they were both singing the song to their other.)

"Okay!" Hazel shouted into the microphone. "Next up is Fight Song. Annabeth and Piper, take the stage!"

The audience cheered again.

 **Piper:** Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion  
 **Annabeth:** And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
 **Both:** I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?  
This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me  
 **Annabeth:** Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe  
 **Piper:** And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
 **Both:** I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?  
This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me  
A lot of fight left in me  
 **Annabeth:** Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
 **Piper:** Sending big waves  
Into motion  
 **Annabeth:** Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
 **Piper:** I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion  
 **Annabeth:** This is my fight song  
 **Piper:** Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
 **Both:** My power's turned on  
 **Annabeth:** Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
 **Piper:** I'll play my fight song  
 **Both:** And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me  
 **Annabeth:** Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Cheering again. Percy wondered whether they would ever get bored of doing that. He shook his head. Curse his ADHD.

"Alright, next song isn't as happy as you'd expect..." Piper started, trailing off.

"The song is Welcome To My Life. Take it away, Percy, Jason, Leo!" Annabeth finished, to the cheering of the crowd.

 **Percy:** Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
 **Leo:** Do you ever want to run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
 **Jason:** No you don't know what its like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me  
 **All:** To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
 **Jason:** Welcome to my life  
Do you want to be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over  
 **Percy:** Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
But deep inside you're bleeding  
 **Leo:** No you don't know what its like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what its like to be like me  
 **All:** To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
 **Leo:** Welcome to my life  
 **Jason:** No one ever lied straight to your face  
 **Percy:** And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
 **Leo:** You might think I'm happy  
 **All:** But I'm not gonna be okay  
 **Jason:** Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
 **Leo:** You never had to work it was always there  
 **Percy:** You don't know what its like  
What its like  
 **All:** To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
What its like  
To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what its like  
 **Leo:** Welcome to my life  
 **Jason:** Welcome to my life  
 **Percy:** Welcome to my life

It was completely silent for a millisecond after the last beats died out. Then cheering came again.

"Alright!" Jason announced. "So lastly, we have this song, the first one that brought us all together as a band. It's How Far We've Come and it's by all of us."

"1. 2. 3. Go!" Leo yelled.

 **Piper/Leo:** I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
 **Annabeth/Hazel:** But its feeling just like every other morning before,  
 **Frank/Leo:** Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,  
 **Annabeth/Piper:** The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour  
 **Jason/Hazel:** And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
 **Percy/Jason/Leo:** Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?  
 **Leo:** But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
 **Annabeth:** Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
 **Frank:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Hazel:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Percy:** Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
 **Piper:** Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
 **Jason:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **All:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Hazel:** I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
 **Jason:** Then I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
 **Frank:** Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
 **Leo:** I started running but there's no where to run to  
 **Piper:** I sat down on the street and took a look at myself  
 **Percy:** Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
 **Annabeth:** Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to  
 **Leo:** I believe the world is burning to the ground  
 **Annabeth:** Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out  
 **Frank:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Hazel:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Percy** : Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
 **Piper:** Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
 **Jason:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **All:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Frank:** It's gone gone, baby its all gone  
 **Hazel:** There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
 **Jason:** It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
 **Piper:** Now it's over for me, and it's over for you  
 **Leo:** Well its gone gone, baby its all gone  
 **Annabeth:** There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
 **Percy:** Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
 **All:** Now it's over for me, and it's over for you  
 **Leo:** But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
 **Annabeth:** Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out  
 **Frank:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Hazel:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Percy:** Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
 **Piper:** Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
 **Jason:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Percy:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Annabeth:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Jason:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Piper:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Frank:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Hazel:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **Leo:** Let's see how far we've come  
 **All:** Let's see how far we've come

* * *

"Alright, that's it for tonight everyone!" Percy smiled, and the entire band waved goodbye as they exited the stage.

"That was strangely tiring yet energising," Hazel noted.

"Yeah..." Was pretty much the general response.

"Please do note that we still have a press conference after this," Annabeth smirked.

The boys all groaned collectively.

"Boys..." Piper sighed, shaking her head in exasperation.

* * *

"-motivated you to form this band?" A reporter was asking.

The Seven blinked. Then they exchanged glances with each other. Then they all responded at the same time.

"Was not expecting that question." Leo.

"I honestly don't know." Jason.

"I just went along with my six best friends." Hazel.

"I wanted to show that I could do something more." Frank.

"I wanted to leave behind my own legacy." Piper.

"Our shared passion for music!" Annabeth.

"It sounded fun and we all liked music and how better to do it than with our best friends?" Percy.

The reporters hesitated, trying to figure out which answer to take. The Seven exchanged glances again, then everyone but Percy jumped up and pointed to Percy, yelling, "Take his answer!"

Percy, who had pointed to Frank, sighed and sunk down into his seat.

"That was strangely smart of you to say, Kelpie," Leo smirked.

"Shut up," Percy groaned.

"So..." Another reporter continued. "Why The Seven?"

The Seven exchanged glances again. They couldn't exactly tell them that it came from a prophecy that had cost Leo his life and could have meant a full blown war for everyone.

"Well..." Annabeth trailed off. "The boys came up with idiotic names while us girls refined our idea to something simple, relative, relatable and applicable. We are seven people after all."

The rest of The Seven let out a sigh of relief they did not notice they were holding. Thank the gods for Annabeth.

"What is your relation to one another?" Yet another reporter asked.

"Well, Percy and I are cousins. Frank is kinda Percy's really distant cousin, I have no idea how far they had to trace back their roots. Leo was my best mate before all this went down. So the four of us boys became really close friends. Then our girlfriends, who coincidentally were a really close knit group too, were dragged into this. Hazel is Percy and my cousin too," Jason answered.

"Specifics?" Frank mused. "Hazel is my girlfriend, obviously."

Hazel pecked him on the cheek and Frank flushed absolutely red.

"Piper is mine," Jason added helpfully, seeing that the son of Mars was in absolutely no condition to answer the question.

Piper wrapped his arms around his waist and gave everyone a warning look like "Back off! He's mine!" Jason flushed too.

"Annabeth here is mine," Percy finished.

Annabeth smacked him on his head. "I am not yours to claim!"

Percy whimpered out something like a "sorry".

"Dude! You guys are so whipped!" Leo laughed. "By the way, I'm just their fellow seventh wheel here, nothing to worry about."

"And you aren't whipped Valdez?" A voice sounded from the audience and a girl with caramel hair stood up. "Pity. I have to work harder."

"Sunshine!" Leo exclaimed happily. "You came!"

"Of course, I did. Did you think was going to leave you alone? Without girls, you boys would tear down the world within a day," Calypso scoffed. "And to anyone who's brains are too stupid to understand us, Leo is my idiot of a boyfriend."

"And you wouldn't have it any other way," Leo added, happily dragging the daughter of Atlas up on the platform.

Calypso sighed. "Hey there, I'm Calypso, Leo's girlfriend, not Sunshine or any other stupid name he says."

The reporters took note of all of this. Why? They're creepy like that and it's kinda their job to take note of things like that.

"Where did you all meet each other?" Another reporter asked.

"At summer camp!" Came the unanimous answer.

"It was where I found out I had two long lost cousins too," Hazel added. "They didn't know each other too. It was extremely amusing to watch them almost tear each other's throats out fighting for camp leader."

"Shush Hazel," Jason hushed her.

"We agreed never mention those dark times again," Percy added.

Everyone just laughed.

"But it is true and it was amusing," Piper chuckled.

The lights flickered. The water in some water bottles swirled, not that anyone noticed. The group on the stage gulped and shut up. Percy versus the rest of The Seven was bad enough. Angry Jason plus Angry Percy versus the rest of The Seven? They wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

That was just the beginning of their career in music. The two camps both found out about it and they were forced to play at least once a year, just for the camps.

About half a year after their debut, The Seven had soared on the popularity charts. They were well known and kept their status as top musicians for at least seven years consecutively without dropping at all. They started dropping a little, but remained within the top ten for about fifteen years in total.

They would only play music that represented their true inner feelings and over time, they grew even closer to each other.

After twenty years (yes they had miraculously lived that long), they had quit and moved on to more peaceful jobs, away from their lives of musical fame. It didn't matter, really.

Leo went on to become a world-renowned inventor. Annabeth became a world-known architect. Hazel and Frank started a world-renowned business with precious materials that Hazel didn't bring up. Piper started a world-renowned fashion line. Jason? Percy? They, surprisingly, became a pair of world-renowned authors. Their stories (which were based off their demigodly experiences) gained popularity world-wide. Their two main series of a total of ten books were made into movies and games. Some of their other stories were made into movies.

Still, every once in a while, they would meet up, restart their instruments and play like the old days.

Their favourite song was and always had been "How Far We've Come" and they would definitely play it all the time.

They really had gone a long way.

* * *

 **Word Count: 5628 words**

* * *

 _(A/N: That was lo-ong, longer than usual. Heh. So-o... Random bouts of inspiration can be good sometimes, eh?_

 ** _Just saying, I don't own the songs, the characters, or anything like that._**

 _Peace out!  
Summer)_


End file.
